Sin nombre
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: El tiempo hizo que olvidara muchas cosas pero si podía seguir viviendo feliz ninguna era importante hasta que volvió a sentir una emoción sin poder ponerle nombre trayendo caos a su existencia. [Este fic participa en el reto "Amor Prohibido" del foro "Owari no Seraph"]
**Sin nombre**

 _El tiempo hizo que olvidara muchas cosas._

Nunca le importó aquello que con el tiempo olvidó porque lo que había perdido generalmente carecía de importancia alguna y era más emocionante fijarse en el presente, en la dulce sangre de la cual se alimentaba. Pero a pesar de decirse eso había días en los cuales el aburrimiento le invadía haciéndolo permanecer sentado mirando al vacío durante tiempos indefinidos.

Antes de que los humanos fueran casi eliminados por su propia estupidez le divertía salir a cazar algunos niños para alimentarse, incluso tenía sus zonas favoritas podía elegir libremente a su presa sin preocuparse que su sangre estuviera demasiado dulce. Ese entretenimiento desapareció cuando su principal fuente de alimento fue confinada y la ley de no ver beber directamente de los humanos terminara quitándole parte de su sabor.

Por eso le gustaba salir y pelear, engañar a los crédulos humanos que creían que estaban siendo salvados mientras disfrutaba que esa molesta ley no tuviera vigencia. Eran breves momentos que devolvían un poco de emoción a su aburrida vida, aunque tener que hacerlo bajo las extravagantes ordenes de Ferid terminara dejándolo confuso en ocasiones. Sin embargo tras anunciarse abiertamente la guerra contra los humanos y ser enviado a Shinjuku redescubrió algo.

 _El tiempo hizo que olvidara muchas cosas, pero si podía seguir viviendo feliz ninguna era importante._

Una batalla que debió de tratarse como cualquier otra, donde era el número y la mediana resistencia que ponían la única diferencia sucedió algo inesperado.

El oponente contra el cual peleaba no era especialmente fuerte pero era suficiente para hacerle sonreír por la diversión que le estaban dando sus intentos. Cuando ella se distrajo estuvo seguro que había llegado el momento de recibir su premio pero la burla apenas había salido de su boca cuando una nueva voz intervino.

Saltando tuvo que esquivar el puño en su dirección y la expresión de su rostro cambió cuando llevó su mano a su mejilla izquierda. La pelirroja que acababa de aparecer no solo había logrado acercarse sin ser notada sino que pudo darle una herida, aunque fuera superficial. La emoción le invadió mientras empuñaba con más fuerza su espada deseoso de continuar peleando.

– No está mal.

Murmuró reconociendo su fuerza a lo cual ella no pareció prestarle atención al centrarse en el humano al cual Ferid estaba enfrentándose. Una leve decepción le invadió al darse cuenta de ello pero no desaprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para devolverle el golpe en medio del caos que se transformó el campo de batalla.

Enfrente de ella y con toda su atención colocó su espada sobre su hombro mientras un par de ojos morados lo miraban fijamente deseando su muerte. Inclinando la cabeza a un lado intentó adivinar que sabor tendría su sangre, solía evitar a los humanos como ella porque su sangres solía ser excesivamente dulce pero no le daba la impresión de que en esta ocasión eso fuera un problema.

Al final los refuerzos humanos llegaron a lo cual fueron ordenados retirarse. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa horas más tarde no pudo evitar desear volver a verla inquietándolo. Su sangre no tuvo mal sabor sin embargo distaba de ser la mejor que haya probado alguna vez lo cual hacía ese deseo ilógico.

 _El tiempo hizo que olvidara muchas cosas, pero si podía seguir viviendo feliz ninguna era importante… hasta que volvió a sentir una emoción sin poder ponerle nombre._

Sospechó que se debía a que era la primera vez en meses que bebía directamente desde la fuente. Deseoso de saciar su curiosidad no desaprovechó la siguiente oportunidad que se le dio para elegir otras presas más ideales. Encontrar una humana como ella no le resultó posible teniendo que conformarse con niñas las cuales tenían un dulzor parecido al de la pelirroja, incluso con mejor sabor, confundiéndolo. Le confundía que incluso llegando a esas conclusiones todavía deseara volver a encontrarla.

Una confusión que comenzaba a molestarle casi tanto como el encontrarse moviendo la cabeza cada vez que estaba en el exterior como si nuevamente ella volviera a aparecer en su punto ciego. Le irritaba lo ilógico que era su decepción cuando un grupo del ejército humano aparecía sin que hubiera rastros de su presencia. No sabía que pensar del hecho que fuera la única humana cuya apareciera era capaz de recordar detalladamente, y el aburrimiento de los días inactivos adquirió un nuevo valor.

Inútil, un desperdicio. Así se volvían los momentos de calma que en medio de la guerra alcanzaban a tener.

Emoción, ansiedad. Así eran los momentos cuando escuchaba que los humanos se acercaban, incluso si las reglas habían cambiado volviéndolos seres de gran poder... aunque al final la decepción y apatía se volvían protagonistas cuando ese cabello rojo no se encontraba presente entre ellos.

 _El tiempo hizo que olvidara muchas cosas pero si podía seguir viviendo feliz ninguna era importante… hasta que volvió a sentir una emoción sin poder ponerle nombre trayendo caos a su existencia._

Buscarla no fue el único cambio que notó en sí mismo.

En algún momento desde su encuentro comenzó a contar los días que pasaban sintiendo eterno el tiempo que estaban separados, algo ilógico porque los meses desde entonces no eran ni un fragmento de su tiempo como vampiro. Sin darse cuenta el deseo de ver a aquella humana de mirada feroz comenzó a compararse con los tiempos en que no podía saciar su sed.

Algo ardiente que rozaba lo doloroso que no desaparecería hasta que volviera a estar con él.

Algo que empezaba a convertirse en una necesidad para seguir con su vida.

Algo que superaba su capacidad de lógica y a lo que eventualmente dejó de intentar hacerlo llegando a aceptarla tal como era.

 _El tiempo hizo que olvidara muchas cosas pero si podía seguir viviendo feliz ninguna era importante… hasta que volvió a sentir una emoción sin poder ponerle nombre trayendo caos a su existencia al mismo tiempo que la bruma del aburrimiento parecía desaparecer ante el solo pensamiento de ella y un deseo se formaba claro en su mente: la necesitaba._


End file.
